


His fickle lover朝三暮四

by withadaimoun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, obikin
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun
Summary: 新人研究员A跟已婚上司O不明不白的办公室乱搞故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **警告：pwp/重度ooc  
> **有点kinky的爽文产物，先道歉orz

*1

鬼知道他跟自己的上司是怎么发展到这一步的。

Anakin抬头看了看夜色里闪烁的各色霓虹灯招牌，午休时间得到的那张房卡正躺在他的手心里，薄薄的卡片被他攥得发烫。

即使他这么做已经不是第一次了，Anakin仍旧对他们间的关系感到难以启齿。自从一个月前他在临近下班的空档被他的上司——或者说他老板，他们行业内都这么称呼自己在实验室的上司——独自叫去了办公室，他在忙着做实验之余就多了一点别的业余任务。

大多数时候会在酒店房间，偶尔有几次是在Obi-wan的家里，而时间大多是晚上。工作的主要内容是让自己的新老板开心。

这当然毫无光彩可言。

毕竟这连办公室恋情都算不上，顶多称得上是在被偶然看上了自己的上司潜规则。

Anakin向后靠了靠，打量起自己在车窗上的倒影来。刚刚吹干的半长卷发有点过于蓬松了，有一绺头发被他的围巾压得翘了起来。他心不在焉地抓了抓，希望自己出现在房间门口的时候看起来不要太糟糕。他没忘记涂点唇膏——Obi-wan说过喜欢他红润的、柔软的嘴唇，尽管对方使用起来的时候丝毫不爱惜它们。

前不久Anakin还是泡在实验室里不修边幅的研究员们的一个，每日除去午餐时间端着外卖和同事们的闲聊，其余时间都裹在宽大的白色工作服里对着新收到的奇怪数据唉声叹气。休息日可以去周边的公园划船或者飞无人机，或者蒙头在家里睡过一整个上午。平淡无奇的青年研究员生活。

总而言之，那时候的他绝没有想到为了保住这份工作需要牺牲这些。

他的车停下了，有人替他拉开车门，有人帮他按了房卡上标识的楼层，而Anakin只想把整张脸都缩进他的围巾里。

他永远习惯不了这个。对撞见朋友同事的担心、这种不道德的关系所带给他的屈辱，或许还要加上初到这个实验室时对自己年长上司无疾而终的仰慕。

不过他的不适显然不值一提。Anakin敲了敲门，接着胡思乱想地等在门口，一会他应该说点什么？晚上好？好像过于平淡了，可他又想不出什么能讨到对方欢心的话。

还没等他构思出一个合适的开场白Obi-wan就已经打开了门。他只来得及挤出一个局促的笑容，对方就侧身把他让了进去。

开场白从来都不是必需的。Anakin不清楚自己的失落感从何而来，他本不应该对这段关系有什么额外的期待的。

“放松点。你不用每次来的时候都这么拘束……”Obi-wan看了他一眼，朝摆了茶具的吧台走过去。而Anakin明白他没说完的后半句——每次他的拘束只维持到被脱去衣服的那一刻就结束了。

室内要暖和的多。Anakin拆下自己的围巾和外套，回想起刚刚的对话他只觉得连这些普通的动作都像是在求欢。他看向Obi-wan。从他的角度只能看到Obi-wan穿了浴袍的背影，后者正忙于替第二只杯子满上热茶。

在他们肮脏的、见不得人的关系里，他并不全然是被迫的。

这就是那些令他感到不适、因而不愿去细想的感情了。在他们的第一次过后Anakin在镜子里看到对方留在自己身体上的痕迹，发现在刨去不真实感之后不仅没有厌恶和痛苦、反而带了点令他惊愕的满足的那一刻，他明白自己彻底落在下风了。

他的满足感令他感到羞耻。

他理应感到羞耻，无论在什么时刻都是。跟自己的上司搞在一起，在酒店房间宽大的床上，在Obi-wan空荡荡的公寓里，甚至是在午休时间反锁了门的办公室里。这当然不对。

满足感是怎么也藏不起来的，说服自己很容易，可Anakin没法欺骗自己的身体。他压不住的喘息和呻吟，他搂紧Obi-wan的手臂，还有在对方脱去他衣服时的颤栗，那些并不是装出来的。

他的确想要Obi-wan。

像是听到了他的想法，年长的男人转过身来，问他要不要喝点热茶。Anakin摇了摇头，但还是顺从地走过去坐在男人身边。Obi-wan抬起手臂，他赶紧装作主动且热情地挽住对方的胳膊。

“我上周给你们组批了新的计量仪器，收到了吗？”

他们组的仪器其实远远没到需要淘汰的地步，但精密的新仪器在实验中显然用起来更顺手。Obi-wan也是跟过实验室项目的人，当然会清楚哪些事情能够算作可量化的奖励。

Anakin从鼻子里挤出个勉强算是回应的声音，很快从余光里收获了对方谈不上满意的一瞥。男人不动声色地从他的臂弯里抽回了胳膊，“我以为你至少会向我道谢，Anakin。”

“我以为我已经在床上卖力地表示过谢意了。”Anakin挑高了眉毛，“没记错的话，前天晚上你可是扳着我的下巴直接射进了我的喉咙里。”

他当然知道自己又给Kenobi添堵了，后者现在的脸色绝对谈不上高兴。他猜自己的前任们大概更听话更懂事，具备一只金丝雀所应该有的一切品质——这想必使得Obi-wan没听过多少拒绝，遇上像他这么无礼的玩具估计是第一次。

反正对方的怒气迟早会在床上冲他发泄出来。Anakin紧盯着他上司戴了戒指的无名指。他不介意Obi-wan粗暴些，疼痛能消除一点愧疚感，更能提醒他不要过分沉溺其中。

他能感觉到对方的视线在继续盯着他，“礼貌些，Anakin。”Obi-wan压低了嗓音，“我以为我们达成过协议了。”

Anakin叹了口气，道谢的话让他觉得屈辱，他决定换种方式让Obi-wan感受到他的诚意，“你愿意的话今天可以继续操我的嘴，不过别再那么用力了，”他冲Obi-wan抬起下巴，尽力让表情软化下来，露出点不那么称职的讨好神情，“我明天还要在例会上作报告，所以要拜托你对我的嗓子体贴点。”

“别把我形容得这么粗暴，你明知道我不是。”他还带着点潮湿气息的发尾被温柔地摸了摸，对方的吻落在他的脸颊，“你还记得自己第一次有多迫不及待吗？”

极力去忘却的记忆被对方反复提起时的感觉绝不好受，Anakin咬紧了嘴唇。喉咙有些干涩，他仓皇失措地避开那双眼睛，转头望向房间的其他角落。

实际上令他不好受的是那段记忆不仅没有那么糟糕，反而称得上契合了他此前对Obi-wan的所有幻想。年长男人的动作温柔得过头了，Anakin完全没经历预想中的粗暴和痛苦就攀上了高潮。

他甚至曾有过在对方怀里感恩起这段关系的那一刻。

而现在，Anakin只想回到那一刻，好好抽醒那个高潮过之后大概连脑子也一起射空了的自己。

他到底发了什么疯才会从肉体关系中产生爱情的错觉？

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

他们的第一次并不是发生在酒店房间。开始几次的时候Obi-wan会在午休提醒他早点回家——在他们确立这种关系的当天Anakin就拿到了一套公寓的钥匙，钥匙牌上甚至还刻着他的名字缩写。

那串钥匙被放进他手心的时候，Anakin不能不说是惊讶的，这跟他想象的完全不同。他从未奢望过能获得进入Obi-wan住所的许可，在他已有的认知里潜规则关系意味着一张又一张的酒店房卡，或者是被压在冰冷办公桌上掰开双腿的不好体验。Anakin可从没想过能跟对方住在一起。

他当然是在收拾好行李之后立刻搬了过去。

可他的惊讶和感动在打开门的那一瞬间就消散了。一尘不染的整洁房间别说对方留下的生活痕迹了，根本没有半点人类生活过的气息。Obi-wan压根就是准备了一个崭新昂贵的金色鸟笼给他。

他在空荡荡的房间里走了几个来回，突然觉得自己真是没什么意思。

 

收拾房间用不了多久，更何况Anakin也没什么行李。特意调休出来的下午甚至还没过去一半，他所有的随身物品就都已经被摆在合适的位置了。

顶层的公寓向来采光不错，Anakin挑了个看起来阳光最好的躺椅爬了上去。公寓离他们公司只隔几条街，从落地窗望出去不远处就是厂区里外墙乳白的实验室。下意识地在脑子里过了一遍还没完成的工作，Anakin才想过来这半天是他难得的假期。

拿到钥匙的时候他用询问的眼神看向Obi-wan，男人只是冲他笑笑，“给你找个近些的住处。”

他索性直接请了半天的假。搬家了，要收拾房间，他是那么轻描淡写地解释的。

“其实你不用这么急着搬过去，”像是斟酌过之后才开口，Obi-wan在他的请假单上签好了名字，撕下来递给他，“过几天也行，我最近不一定会有时间回去。”

他当然理解，Obi-wan的日程必然没有他一个研究员来得规律，但突然燃起的胜负心让他对这些无关紧要的小事变得有些在意起来。Anakin凑近了些，故意让自己接过表单的拇指蹭过男人的手背。

果不其然地，得到的嘱咐稍微变了些语气，“当然，我有空的话会早点回去。”

 

他的手机信箱里还躺着对方的消息。

“我如果晚上没什么事情就早点回去。”那个人说。

这种措辞难免带着些晦暗不明的情绪和与之相比更让他欣喜的新鲜感。比起亲密关系大概不足、但比起轻浮的暧昧绝对有余的字眼，引起了他心底的一阵悸动。

他到底还是喜欢着Obi-wan的。

因为还喜欢，所以会把那串暗示着肮脏交易的钥匙当作是礼物；因为不愿相信昨天办公室里那番话的真实性，所以会反复地想从那条总共也没几个词的短信里琢磨出点别的意思来。甚至刚才他面红耳赤地在浴室里给自己做扩张的时候，隐隐的期待心情也是超出屈辱和不安的。

Anakin想了想，在回复栏里打了几个词，迅速地把消息发了出去。

“我等你回来。”他说。

听到消息发送的提示音后他突然泄了气。或许不该表现得那么迫不及待的，Obi-wan既不是非自己不可，也不是非今晚不可。他有点懊恼地把手机放在一边，那种患得患失的感觉又回来了。

跟Obi-wan陷进这种见不得光的关系里，他不明白自己这种终于得偿所愿的满足感是从哪里冒出来的。

Anakin在躺椅上翻了个身，阳光晒得他有点犯困。

反正也不知道Obi-wan什么时候回来，他迷迷糊糊地想，而且既然还剩整整半天的假期，为什么不睡一觉呢。

他紧了紧披着的浴袍，连衣服也懒得换，就这么睡了过去。

 

Obi-wan开门进来的时候天还没黑，暖色的光线从没拉好的窗帘缝隙里挤进来一点，照在窗前的那一小块地面上。他在挂外套的时候看到Anakin的外套也挂在门口，但是在他的关门声响过之后却没有人回应。Obi-wan有点不悦地皱了一下眉头，家里的灯一盏也没开，而答应他等在家里的男孩这会儿踪影全无，甚至都不肯来门口帮他挂个外套或者讲几句话。

他没走几步就知道了原因。

他的男孩正像只猫一样缩在窗前的躺椅上睡觉，背部拱起来的样子更显得缩成一团。对方甚至只穿了浴袍，毫无防备地冲他袒露着光洁干净的胸口。

阳光罩在Anakin的身上，他闭着眼睛的样子看起来更像是一座有生命的大理石艺术品。

只是那座完美的雕塑看起来好像哭过了，他在对方眼角看到了一点积蓄起来但还尚未滑落的水光。Obi-wan觉得自己心底久违地柔软了一点，尽管那只有一瞬间。他放下手里的东西靠了过去，用手指擦掉了那一点液体。

下一刻对方就睁开了眼睛。

在向后退缩着躲开他的手的同时，被惊醒的年轻男孩看向他的眼神显然带着点惊异和不知所措，那双眼睛还带着一点湿润的泪光，就那么湿漉漉地看着他，“你怎么回来了？”

Obi-wan觉得有点好笑，明里暗里地暗示他早点来这套公寓的明明是Anakin，他才应该是惊讶的那一个，“我以为你是希望我早点回来的？”

他顺势坐在Anakin空出的躺椅边上，带着点不容反抗的神情把对方拉进了怀里，“我记得是你发的消息说等我回来。”

他看着Anakin先是一脸慌乱地想要从他怀里爬起来，又像是记起了什么一样突然停止了动作，放软了身体靠在他的肩膀上，“我不确定你会不会回来，”小家伙结结巴巴地道着歉，顿了顿又解释了一句，“你看起来挺忙的。”

他还是有点想离开Kenobi的怀抱，他们靠得太近了，而且此前从来没有这么近过。Anakin觉得自己有点发抖，因为对方的呼吸正打在自己裸露的肩膀上。

裸露的肩膀？他这才注意到自己的浴袍因为刚才的动作已经扭作一团，从肩膀到胸口全部露在了外面，而他衣衫不整缩在Obi-wan怀里的动作看起来怎么都带了点其他的意味。

那个搂着他的怀抱紧了紧，“你看起来没那么忙。”他注意到Obi-wan的眼神已经在向比胸口更低的位置移动了，那眼神比起他曾见过的那些带着明显更灼热的温度，对方的手指抚过他胸口之后继续向下，最后停在那个胡乱系住的绳结上，“是收拾完房间又洗了个澡吗？”浴袍打了结的腰带让他觉得自己像是个等待拆封的礼物。

Anakin觉得自己口干舌燥，“是，”他承认道，在洗澡时构思了很久的下一句话现在让他觉得有点难以说出口了，“……你想现在做吗？”

他谨慎地避开了过于粗鲁的字眼，加上低垂的温驯目光，Anakin更像是在就什么寻常的事情征询Obi-wan的意见。

“你已经准备过自己了？”听到Anakin直白的询问，男人的手指便顺着他浴袍的下摆探进去，在被触碰到大腿内侧的时候他大概发出了一点不那么得体的声音——这不怪他，在此前的二十多年里他还没被别人这么碰过——所幸第二次触碰来临时他已经学会了咬住下唇。

在Obi-wan的示意下，他把头靠在男人的肩膀上，颤抖着为对方分开双腿。Obi-wan就着那些还留在他体内的液体插了进去，停留了一小会之后细致地为他扩张起来。

Obi-wan比他自己的动作更温柔，很快对方的手指就入侵到更深入的地方了。他想靠在男人的颈窝里呜咽出声，想咬着牙告诉男人可以再加一根手指进来，可还没等他把上面的随便哪项付诸行动，下一刻体内的手指就按上了让他浑身震颤的一点。

他觉得自己的心跳在那一瞬间都停滞了，从未设想过的陌生快感自身后开始，像温暖的潮水一般席卷过他的身体，而他像沙滩上搁浅的可怜鱼类，只懂得绷直了脖子大口喘息。

Obi-wan的嘴唇摩挲着他的脖颈，Anakin发誓他从男人的语调里听出来了点不明显的温柔，“别折磨你的嘴唇，它们漂亮得很。”对方腾出一只手绕上他的卷发，细碎的轻吻落在他的肩头，“或者就叫出来吧，Ani。我同样喜欢你的嗓音。”

Anakin随着对方在他体内突然加快的动作呻吟了一声，他从未想过Obi-wan会用更亲昵的名字称呼他，他曾经以为自己永远得不到这些的。他所渴求的、他所向往的在这一刻全部变成了现实，他不知道自己除了尽可能地满足对方的欲望还能做些什么。

知道了自己是在被需要的，就会迫不及待地想向对方再多索取些什么。Anakin侧过头向后靠了靠，找寻着Obi-wan的嘴唇，或许他能得到一个吻，随便哪种都行——

然而他的亲吻落了个空。Obi-wan不动声色地避开了那双刚刚才被他夸赞过漂亮的嘴唇，转而吻了吻他的嘴角，换了副语气若无其事地征求他的意见：“我想我们去床上会舒服点？”

Anakin的动作僵住了，刚才温存的幻象被对方隐约的抗拒击了个粉碎——Obi-wan并不想要他的吻。男人夸他的嘴唇漂亮，却一点也不愿意碰碰它们。

“好。”Anakin变得迟疑起来，被反复摩擦过的皮肤仍在发烫，他的心仍在为对方刚刚的温柔动作和亲密话语而震颤。可他听不清Obi-wan又在他耳边说了些什么，只能露出点机械的讨好笑容作为回应。

他从躺椅上爬起来，拢了拢在对方动作下已经滑下肩膀的浴袍，跟在Obi-wan身后向卧室走去。

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好在意这篇有没ooc >< 爽文写出来就很容易歪
> 
> 有朋友愿意po一点想法的话就太好了

**Author's Note:**

> 会随着更新的剧情加一点其他的警示tag


End file.
